


Sex Education

by yendts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Hogwarts, Teacher!Albus, Teacher!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yendts/pseuds/yendts
Summary: Professor Potter has been asked to teach sex education to the 5th years at Hogwarts. The students question his credibility on the topic and cause him to take a step back and reevaluate his relationship and sex life.





	1. Sex Ed

"I need you to teach your fifth years Sex Ed," Neville crossed his arms over his chest and Albus' mouth dropped.

"What? Sex Ed? When has that been a thing at Hogwarts?" Albus was beyond confused.

Neville shrugged, "McGonagall said that the Ministry is requiring us to teach it because there have been some complaints..."

"Complaints?" Albus rolled his eyes. "Why me though?"

"McGonagall asked me, but I figured you'd do a better job, plus I'm only really comfortable asking you to do it. Besides you're young, the kids don't want me, an old man, teaching them about... that," Neville justified.

Albus just shrugged, not denying it. "Fine, but I better be getting a little bit of a raise."

Neville chuckled, "Of course. I'll let McGonagall know that you took the offer and to give you the benefits instead."

Albus playfully punched his godfather's shoulder, "What? One free drink down at Broomsticks?" Albus headed towrds the door of Neville's office.

"Thank you!" Neville called after him. Albus held up his middle finger through the door as he pulled it shut behind him.

••••

The fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw students filtered into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter chatting. Potter was casually resting against his desk, while Malfoy stood squarely with his hands on his hips and his back to the door.

This wasn't unusual, the students knew that the two professors got along well and could usually be found chatting the other up in their classrooms during their breaks.

A few minutes had gone by and class should have started but Malfoy and Potter were still chatting.

"Professor Malfoy!" A Ravenclaw student shouted, making the young blond turn around and divert his attention from Albus.

"Yes?" Scorpius asked politely.

"You're taking away from our learning time by flirting with Professor Potter!" Jeremiah, the Ravenclaw, teased making some of the class erupt in giggles.

Scorpius stepped away from the desk and away from Albus as if her was heading towards the door. He pointed a finger at Jeremiah, "I haven't graded your History essay yet, I could give you a T!" he threatened jokingly.

"But Professor my essay writing skills and extensive knowledge on History are far too superior for me to get anything less than an O!" he retaliated.

"HA!" Scorpius snorted as he neared the door. Jeremiah often openly argued with Scorpius about how necessary taking History of Magic was to his future. It was a laugh for Scorpius. The kid was great but sometimes he couldn't keep up with his debative tendencies.

"Bye Professor," Scorpius waved as he stood in the door archway, "Good luck keeping these troublemakers corralled," he winked and slipped out the door.

"Honestly Professor," a Slytherin called Adeline spoke up, "When are you and Professor Malfoy going to become a thing? It's been years!" she sighed dramatically.

Albus rolled his eyes as he waved his wand to clear the chalkboard, "Adeline, it's not that simple. Do you want me to be honest with you?" he asked his students who all nodded enthusiastically. "Our relationship is strictly professional. Plus we've been acquaintances since school so it's weird to suddenly jump into a relationship now that we're adults and share a job."

"But you both are so flirty with each other! How can it be weird? You would be the ultimate power couple!" Jade, a Ravenclaw, exclaimed.

Albus sighed dramatically as he picked up a piece of chalk, "That's all our relationship will be, Jade, just flirting," he was thankful that none of them were close enough to recognize the blush on his cheeks. "It's how it's always been," he shrugged, turning his back to write on the board. "Anyways! Today we aren't going to focus on Defense Against the Dark Arts, we are going to be talking about sex." He wrote the three letter word up on the board in huge, bubbly handwriting.

The class started giggling and whispering among themselves. He spun around and placed his hands on his hips, "You think this is funny?" he asked and they calmed down, biting the insides of their cheeks.

"Sir, in all due respect," a small Ravenclaw boy spoke, his hand in the air, "How are you going to be able to teach us about... sex?"

Albus raised his eyebrow curiously, "What's that supposed to mean, Jonas?"

"Well," his face heated up, "You're gay... and most of us here, as far as I'm concerned, aren't."

"Ah," Albus nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could help Henderson over there, but not us... If you've only had sex with another man I mean," Tamra, a Slytherin, responded bluntly.

"Well I was like you once, wasn't I?" he asked rhetorically, moving to sit down on top of his desk. "I grew up surrounded by straight people and I heard about all kinds of things. My parents gave me 'the talk', I watched porn with my friends. I know how things work between a male and a female, and just because I've never actually experienced it doesn't mean I can't teach it," Albus explained. "So you're saying, for example; because Scorpius- sorry, Professor Malfoy, didn't live through the first Wizarding War, he can't accurately teach you?" he asked and they were silent.

"Now, yes, I am at a bit of a disadvantage as a teacher, but I've got help from these outlined curriculum notes from McGonagall," he picked up a small folder and dropped it back down on his desk.

A blonde, frizzy haired Ravenclaw called Taryn raised her hand and Albus gave her a nod as permission to speak. "Sir, will you be teaching us about gay sex then since Henderson is here?"

Albus was a bit shocked by her question, but replied calmly, "Well, it'd be rude to not include him, but only if he wants me to. I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable," he said honestly.

"How do two guys have sex anyways?" Glen, a Slytherin jock blurted.

Albus saw poor Henderson's face heat up in embarrassment, he hid his head in his arms that he'd crossed over the table.

"Well, if people are curious," Albus sighed, "I guess I will inform you." He decided, "Is that alright with you, Henderson?" The boy was still buried in his arms, but shrugged in response. Albus chuckled softly and hopped off his desk to walk to the board.


	2. Late Night

"I hear you're teaching Sex Ed," Scorpius smirked as he sauntered up to Albus in the teachers lounge.

"Where'd you hear that?" Albus wondered, taking a sip of his newly poured coffee.

"Your students wouldn't stop giggling and snickering about it," Scorpius explained, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Albus rolled his eyes fondly, "I was bribed by Neville to do it for him."

"How's that going?" Scorpius chuckled, blowing on his steaming cup.

"Brilliant," Albus replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure," Scorpius chuckled.

The lounge door opened and the Charms teacher, Catrin Knaggs, stepped in. "Oh just fuck already," was her greeting to the men. Catrin was one of the younger teachers that the students liked. She was about four years older than Albus and Scorpius though. She taught Charms.

"Hello to you too," Scorpius chuckled, sliding into a seat at the long meeting table in the center of the room. They were both used to people making comments about them dating, it wasn't a new thing.

"You know, you'd think thirteen year old's would be more mature when you say, 'shit'," Catrin said, plopping down in the chair next to Scorpius.

"At least you don't have to teach Sex Ed to the fifth years," Albus groaned.

"We're teaching Sex Ed now? At Hogwarts? That's a thing?" Catrin asked skeptically, taking a snack out of her bag.

"I said the same thing. But yes. Neville was supposed to teach it but he put the job on me," he explained.

"You have fun with the kids though, that helps," Catrin commented.

"I'm just honest," he shrugged, finally sitting down in the spot next to Scorpius. He groaned as he set his bag on the table, "I have to grade thirty-two N.E.W.T prep essays by Friday. I didn't think this through, and I probably shouldn't be procrastinating like I have been all weekend." He pulled out a stash of about thirty rolls of parchment, that he had obviously shrunk to fit in his bag.

Scorpius grabbed one and opened it to get an idea of what he was grading. He read through the first paragraph and snorted, "You have to grade thirty of these? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"They need the practice," Albus replied, "Have you read their writing?"

"Nora Lamar's writing is amazing though," Catrin commented, "Isn't she writing a novel?"

"Yes, she is very good. She's only a sixth year though, and yes I do believe that she is writing a novel," Albus nodded, "I told her I'd love to read it when she's done."

"She's always scribbling away at her notebook," Scorpius chuckled.

"Smart girl though," Catrin nodded, taking a bite of an apple that she'd brought.

"For sure, very sweet too," Albus said as he scratched an 'A' across the top of the first essay.

••••

It was nearing ten o'clock as he left the library, three large books in his arms, and his wand was tucked behind his ear, emitting light so he wouldn't run into a wall or fall down a flight of moving steps. As he made his way down the poorly lit hall, he heard frantic whispering and noticed a dim glow from coming around the corner. 

He turned that way, even though it wasn't the route back to his room. There was a group of three fourth year Hufflepuffs that seemed to be up to no good. Albus cleared his throat loudly and their heads snapped in his direction.

"What are you doing out of your dorms at this hour?" he inquired.

"Uh, sir-Proffesser, we uh-just," the tallest, who was called Matthias, started blabbering and Albus stopped him.

"Don't hurt yourself. As long as you weren't doing anything illegal I don't really care. I just want you three to head back to your dorms. This will be a warning to you, Kevin and Jamie too," he waved them off and they scampered away, muttering their apologies.

He headed back down the hall in the direction of his room. As he neared the hall where the teacher's sleeping quarters were tucked away at the far end of the castle, he saw another person, leaning against the wall. The light coming from the persons wand dulled his ability to see who it was. He internally groaned and told himself that he wouldn't let this student off as easily as he had the three Hufflepuffs. But then as he got closer he saw that it was actually Scorpius.

"Hello there," Albus greeted casually, making Scorpius look up from whatever book he was reading.

"Oh, hey, there you are," Scorpius sounded relieved.

"Yes, hi," Albus chuckled, "Did you need something?"

"Er, yes, Peeves kind of locked my door and splattered Cherimoya slug slime all over it, so I am unable to get it..." Scorpius sighed.

Albus bit his lip to keep from laughing, "Wow... that really sucks," Albus couldn't help it and laughed. Peeves had never been too fond of Scorpius, even when they were in school themselves.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if I could crash in your room tonight until I can get someone to clean it, 'cause trust me I've already tired," Scorpius sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I hope I didn't keep you past your bedtime," Albus teased as Scorpius started following him to his quarters.

"Nah," Scorpius waved his hand dismissively, "Usually up this late anyways. I wasn't sure when you'd come around though 'cause I know you're always up late."

"Yeah, the lads used to yell at me for having my light on till one am," Albus chuckled, referring to when they were in school.

"I never minded it, Elliot always said something though," Scorpius replied, his hands stuffed in his robe pockets.

"I never could get on that kids good side," Albus shook his head and Scorpius chuckled in agreement.

Albus dropped his newly checked out books by his shoes as they stepped into his room. "Do you need to borrow pajamas or something?" Albus asked.

"That would be nice, yeah," Scorpius replied, hanging up his cloak next to Albus' on his small rack. The teachers accommodations weren't too extravagant, there was a small kitchen area with barely enough room for a fridge, sink and a two person table. Albus barely used it. He had stashes of cereal though just in case he needed a midnight snack or something. There was a wall separating the bedroom which could really only hold a queen sized bed, a small couch and a wardrobe. Albus laid his robes on the unmade bed amd dug through his wardrobe for some comfortable clothes that could fit Scorpius' tall and thin figure.

"Here," Albus held out a pair of muggle sweatpants, "I think these are James' and he's almost your size so I think you'll be good. He then grabbed a random t-shirt and tossed it at Scorpius. Scorpius inspected the front.

"The Cannons, really?" Scorpius asked, holding up the black shirt so Albus could see the orange logo on the front.

"It's my uncles favorite team, I'm sorry! Would you like a different one?" Albus offered.

"No, I'm only giving you a hard time," Scorpius winked, then started changing right there at the foot of Albus' bed. Albus was shocked nonetheless but wasn't going to complain.

"Er, do you want me to sleep on the couch or do you want too..." Albus had to look away from Scorpius' toned chest.

Scorpius finished getting changed and looked over at Albus and shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

"You can have my bed," he quickly offered, "You're the guest." He cleared his throat before Scorpius could respond, "I'm going to use the restroom and brush my teeth." Albus swiftly walked out of the room.

"The kids can't find out about this, or they'll freak," Scorpius talked to him through the door, Albus agreed with a laugh.

The night went on with the two men laying there wide awake, completely unknown to the other that the same thoughts were going through each other's head. What would've happened if we had shared a bed?


	3. The Swap

"Alrighty class!" Albus shouted, stopping the chatter as he walked into his class, "I have graded your essays and I have to say they were overall pretty decent and you've all improved." He set his bag down onto his desk and opened it up to grab the graded essays but a student called for his attention.

"Professor Potter, who got the best score in the class?" Lelia, a Gryffindor asked curiously.

"You know I can't say that outloud," Albus shook his head and went back to digging through his bag. He hadn't shrunk them that much, why couldn't he find them? He searched some more until he realized that these weren't even his things. He looked at the bag and noticed it was in much better condition than his, and there was a fancy 'SHM' embroidered on it. 

"Shit," he muttered, but his class heard him.

"What is it Professor?" someone asked.

"I was going to give you back your essays, but it seems that I grabbed the wrong bag this morning," Albus brought his hand up to his forehead, pushing his fringe back slightly.

"The wrong bag?" someone questioned. "How does that happen?"

"Uh, excuse me for a moment, guys. I'll be right back. Behave your selves please," Albus sighed, ignoring their questions as he grabbed Scorpius' bag and headed for the door, making sure his initials were facing away from the class so they wouldn't suspect anything.

But he was barely two feet from the door when Scorpius himself came sauntering in, carrying Albus' bag.

"Not only was I late to my first class because of the fucking Cherimoya slug slime, I open my bag and find all these essays, then realize that this isn't even mine at all," Scorpius held out he satchel to Albus who rolled his eyes and exchanged their bags.

"I was just about to come find you. Nice embroidery," Albus teased.

"Thanks, it cost three galleons extra," Scorpius winked.

"Get out of here rich boy, don't you have a class to get to?" Albus shooed him out and Scorpius just laughed as he walked out.

"What was that?!" Someone sounded amazed and they all started talking loudly about Professor Potter and Professor Scorpius.

"You guys are in love!" Albus heard Leila sigh dreamily over all of the other chatter.

"Hey!" Albus shouted, quieting the seventh years, "We're not here to talk about my love life! We are hear to discuss your N.E.W.T. prep essays!" with a flick of his wand all their essays were flying across the room to their owners.

"But professor, when we're done with the lesson for today, will you tell us how you managed to swap or satchels?" a Ravenclaw named Casey asked, her chin rested in her hand.

"No, because it's not important, N.E.W.T. prep is though!" Albus clapped his hands together, desperately trying to make his pupils forget about his incident with Scorpius

••••

About three nights later, as Al was stuck in his quarters, grading papers - since it seemed to be all he did these days as they led up to winter break - he heard a knock on the door. He swiftly stood up and opened it without even checking the peephole to see who it was.

"Oh hello there, Scorpius. How can I help you?" He greeted, noticing the other teacher not only carried his satchel but another bag as well.

"Well you see..." Scorpius started.

"Peeves lock you out again?"

"Eh, not exactly. Truly I was feeling quite lonesome and I was wondering if I could spend the night here?" The blonde sheepishly admitted. 

Albus' eyes widened in surprise, not expecting him to straight out admit something like that, "Of course, if you really want to," he stepped aside to let Scorpius enter his flat, "I mean there's not much of a party going on here, just grading is all."

Scorpius lifted up his work satchel, "Oh same here, don't worry. Figured it'd be better with a bit of some company though."

The men had relocated their grading to the floor so they could each be more spread out since the table was so dang small. 

The two eventually got sidetracked playing muggle card games that Albus had once taught his dorm mates back in their time as students at Hogwarts.

"You'll have to refresh me on Golf," Scorpius sighed as he watched all deal each of them eight cards.

"You want to get the lowest amount of points," he went on to explain and they went on to play, Scorpius somehow winning almost every time even though he seemed to not remember the game.

They chatted as they played, getting to know each other a little more.

"If you could travel anywhere in the world right now, where would you?" Scorpius asked, flipping a card over.

"Hmm," Albus thought for a moment as Scorpius finished his turn, "I'd probably go to Munich, Germany - awh damn I got a shitty card," he cursed as he drew a 10 of hearts.

"Germany? Really? That's interesting," Scorpius smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'd go somewhere tropical, like the Maldives," Scorpius answered.

They continued to chat and Albus found out that the Malfoys, after Scorpius had finished Hogwarts, moved to France to live with Draco's parents who had fled there after the war. Albus explained that his parents weren't that exciting and they had simply stayed in the same home that they had moved in to way back when they were first expecting James Sirius. 

The two eventually fell asleep on the floor next to each other, after laying awake until the late hours of the night chatting away about nearly everything going on in their lives. 

Thankfully the next morning was a Saturday so they got to sleep in together.

Meanwhile at breakfast that morning some of the older Slytherin students noticed their two empty seats at the High Table and were giggling over made up scenarios of why they could both be gone.

"They're currently confessing their undying love for each other, and were too distracted to realize it was breakfast time," Sydnie Black sighed dramatically.

Antonia Gosse spoke up, "No, they confessed their love last night and they stayed up all night making sweet love, thus being too tired to come to breakfast."

The boys around them made disgusted faces, "Why would you think about our professors making love? That's disgusting!" Garrett Hill responded.

"I wasn't thinking about it! I just said that's what they were doing!" Antonia defended.

"I think they've probably just ran away to become lovers and live the rest of their lives alone together in a beautiful cottage on the coast of Italy. So romantic!" Fawn Heeler chimed in, just as the two professors they were speaking of walked into the Great Hall.

"They definitely haven't run away," Garrett said matter of factly. Fawn just rolled her eyes.


	4. Christmas

Professor Potter was in his office working with a student who had asked for private help on his writing, when Professor Malfoy burst in, holding to cups of tea in his hands. Both Albus and the students head shot up in surprise. Scorpius hadn't knocked.

"Oh, hello there, Professor!" Albus spoke.

"Hi," Scorpius smiled, and walked towards the desk, holding out the tea he'd gotten for Albus, "I knew you were working so I hope you don't mind that I brought you some tea."

Albus gladly took the drink and inhaled the nice steam, "Oolong? How'd you know that was my favorite?"

The blonde professor rolled his eyes, "You drink it every morning at breakfast."

"Awh, goals," the student, whose name was Felix, cooed almost sarcastically. The two teachers flushed slightly, having forgot momentarily that he was still in the room.

Albus quickly adverted his attention back to the boy, "What have you got written so far?" Scorpius then slipped out of the office with a smile on his face.

••••

End of semester was two days away and Albus found Scorpius in the break room drinking a cup of coffee, he instantly started up a conversation. 

"So, what are you going to be up to over your break?" He asked, proceeding to make himself a drink.

Scorpius, who had been leaning against the counter, shifted to be facing Albus, "Didn't I tell you that I was asked to stay during the break to help monitor the students who're staying? Myself and Mrs. Knaggs are some of the lucky few," he added a bit sarcastically. 

Albus chuckled, "Lucky you. I'll have to owl you all the wonderful activities I get up to with my insane family."

"Oh yes, please do. Even if you just wrote to me about how you slept all day and did nothing else, it would be more entertaining," the blonde joked. 

Albus gave his colleague a crooked smile, "That's too bad, cause I was thinking about inviting you to my family's Christmas."

"Oh really?" Scorpius perked up a bit.

Albus sheepishly turned away and fiddled with the mug in his hands, "Well only if you were interested."

Scorpius smiled fondly, "Thank you for the invitation. I wish I could come."

Albus nodded, "Me too." Then almost jokingly added, "As friends of course."

Scorpius soft smile turned into a bigger grin, "Oh for sure."

Albus laughed and hit Scorpius' arm playfully, "I'll be thinking of you while I go teach these fifth years some sex ed." He faltered as soon as he said it and watched Scorpius' eyes go wide.

"Oh-?" Scorpius barely got to stutter out as Albus blurted, "Not like that! I didn't mean - not in a sexual way! That's - that's so weird, I - I'm sorry!" He held his hands up as if in defense. His cheeks were slightly pink in embarrassment. 

Scorpius merely chuckled, "It's okay, I get it."

"I meant like, I'll be thinking of you 'cause I feel bad that you have to stay, and not - not because I think about you and sex together - no..." He was extremely flustered and Scorpius found it hilarious.

Scorpius playfully shoved him away, "Stop making a fool of yourself and go teach your class!"

••••

The Burrow was as warm and as loud as always, Albus loved it. They had all opened gifts and eaten dinner, and now the whole family was either chilling by the fire and talking, or playing a game of Quidditch in the snow. The younger ones were playing with their new toys and goodies. 

Albus was sat on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands as he fondly watched his sister play with her 16 month old daughter, Claire. Her husband had gone to the kitchen to grab a snack for them. His name was Micheal Sturton, he was an athletic guy, caring and nice. Him and Albus didn't talk much, they didn't have much of the same interests, but he still liked him.

He sat and wondered how his younger sister had reached all these important mile stones before him. Even James was at least engaged. Yet Albus wasn't anywhere close. He figured that should bother him but it really didn't. He was happy, he loved his job and the kids he worked with. He didn't need any of his own.

His mum always seemed to read his mind, and as she sat down on the couch next to him, it was no different. 

"So, Albus. Anyone new in your life?" She poked.

Albus refrained from rolling his eyes, he'd been asked this a lot recently. Scorpius briefly fleeted through his mind. "Not at the moment, no," he responded.

She sighed, disappointed but not surprised, "Al, honey, you're twenty six, when are you gonna settle down?"

Al gave her a sideways glare, "I'm settle enough thank you."

Just then James and his fiancée walked in the room. They'd been dating for about five years, and engaged for two of them. Her name was Katarina, although their family called her Kat. She was a very sweet girl, and James seemed very happy with her. 

"Mum, are you bugging Al again about his loneliness?" James teased, knowing full well that Albus wasn't interested in marriage at this point in his life. Simply because he hadn't met anyone to change his mind.

The couple sat down on the love seat across from Albus and Ginny.

"How long has it been since you've been on a date?" Lily Luna asked from the floor.

Albus thought for a moment, "Two years maybe? I dunno." 

"Daaaaang," James teased. 

Albus rolled his eyes at his older brother, "It's not my fault that - one, I practically never leave Hogwarts. And two, the gay male wizard population is quite low, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, maybe you're not looking in the right places," Ginny suggested. Albus furrowed his brows at her, waiting for her to continue. She noticed his confusion. "I'm just saying, you haven't even given girls a try. You might find the right girl that'll make you want to settle down and start a family."

Albus' whole face fell and he glared at his mum, "Really Ginny?" he asked, knowing how much she disliked her kids calling her by her first name. Without saying anything else he forcefully pushed himself up off the couch and stormed out of the room.

"Come on, mum," Lily gave her mother a disappointed look.

"You know that was the worst thing to say," James added, sharing his sister's disappointed glare.

Ginny became defensive, "What? Am I wrong?"

"Of course!" Lily practically gasped at her mothers close-mindedness, "He's twenty six, I'm pretty sure him being gay isn't a phase anymore. As much as you want it to be."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I don't want it to be-"

James cut her off, "We all know you do. You've been hinting at it since he came out in his fourth year."

Meanwhile Albus had found his dad and uncles Ron and George in the kitchen. At first he didn't speak, just stood there listening to their conversation.

"-and I totally wrecked him, he didn't even see it coming! Hugo was all like 'Woah dad! Chill out! It's just a raccoon!' But I had to teach that bloody bastard a lesson. You stay out of my damn rubbish bins!" Ron finished his story enthusiastically. 

The men turned their attention to Albus now, "How's it going, Al?" George asked, nudging his nephew's shoulder with his pint of beer. 

"Mum is being homophobic again," he sighed. Ron offered him a beer as he spoke. He placed his empty tea cup in the sink and accepted it.

"What'd she say now?" Harry asked, squeezing his son's shoulder comfortingly.

Albus took a quick swig from his new glass, "She told me I ought to try girls instead of boys. Figured I'd have more luck and one'd make me want to settle down," he explained. 

"I thought she was over herself by now?" George questioned.

Harry shook his head in disappointment, "I've had so many talks with that woman. She is too stubborn for her own good."

"How can she be so supportive of your friends, Dean and Seamus, yet not of her own son?" Albus asked, not really expecting an answer. 

"I think she wants to support you, she just doesn't understand," Ron tried.


	5. It’s a Date

Back at Hogwarts Albus didn't even run into Professor Malfoy until lunchtime on their first day back in class.

"Hey there," Scorpius spoke as he slid into the seat next to Albus at the High Table. "Long time no see. You've been running around a lot today."

Albus smiled at his friend and chuckled, "Yeah, I've been trying to track down Neville for the content over the sex ed stuff he wants me to teach. Apparently I haven't been relieved of that duty."

"That's unfortunate," Scorpius smirked.

Albus nodded. "You seem quite chipper today. How was your break-that-wasn't-really-a-break?" 

"It was mediocre," the blonde admitted. "Quite lonely too."

"Understandable, I'm here now though," he teased. 

Scorpius fondly rolled his eyes then proceeded to change the topic, "Interesting news I learned though, Horace told me he is finally retiring. Poor man needs a break, he seems to agree."

"Goodness yes, isn't he like one hundred and twenty years old by now?" Albus asked, stuffing food into his mouth afterward.

"Yes, one hundred and twenty two actually," Scorpius corrected.

"Damn," he mumbled in between bites. 

"That's not the only interesting thing," Scorpius continued, "Now that he's out next year, that means the Slytherin Head of House position is opening. It's gonna be one of us," he pointed out.

Albus gave him a surprised look, "You're right. Are we really the only other Slytherin staff? We can't be..." he looked down both ends of the table and realized the staff was over powered by Ravenclaws, Gryffindors coming in a close second. 

Albus chuckled and held his hand up for a high five, "Hell yeah, Slytherin pride." Scorpius laughed and returned his high five. "Does this mean I'm gonna have to fight you for the position?"

"Well..." Scorpius started, "I've been thinking and you are already the Quidditch Referee, so I figured maybe I could have this position..."

Albus' jaw dropped slightly, "No way! I'm not giving you Head of House that easily! Being referee means nothing. Mark my words I will fight you for this." A playful smirk played at his lips.

Scorpius smirked back, "Okay game on then, Mister."

••••

Neville approached his godson in the break room, "How's sex ed going?" he stopped himself from chuckling as he spoke.

Albus turned his attention to his godfather, "Oh just dandy, if I do say so myself," he replied full of sarcasm.

Neville let himself chuckle this time, "I'm sure it is."

"You don't think you could take over for a bit?" Albus raised his eyebrows at Neville, half joking.

As he made his tea at the kettle Albus had just abandoned, Neville snorted, "You're nearly done! Only two lessons to go, that's all Minerva asked for, you know?"

Rolling his eyes Albus sighed, "Yeah I know."

"I heard you and Malfoy are fighting for the Head of House position next year," Neville smirked.

Albus chuckled, "It's all in good fun really. He'll probably get it anyways."

Neville nodded understandingly, "I've noticed you two have been pretty close recently."

"Nah, not anymore than usual," Albus shrugged.

As Neville moved to sit at the table he winked at his godson, "Sure."

Albus raised his arms in protest, making a short gasping noise as he followed the other professor, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb, everyone in this castle knows you two are secretly shagging each other!"

Plopping into the chair next to Neville, he sternly replied, "We have done no such thing."

"No?"

"No!"

Neville shook his head, mocking disappointment, "Damn, I owe Minerva 3 galleons then."

"What?! You're betting on us?"

Taking a sip of his tea, he replied, "Maybe."

Albus leaned back in his chair and groaned, "Nev, I'll have you know that I haven't even been on a date with someone in over two years, and my sex life is dryer than the Sahara Desert. I'm not looking for anyone either."

Neville smirked at him over his mug, "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Oh I will!"

Neville shook his head, "Also, I'm your godfather I really don't think I want to hear anything more about your sex life, please."

Albus gasped, "You're the one betting with McGonagall about it!"

Neville snickered knowingly, "That is true."

Suddenly the staff room door opened revealing a giddy looking Scorpius.

"Hey Al! There you are," he smiled brightly, "Are you free tonight?"

Albus thought for a moment, taken back by being called Al, something only his family and close friends did. He really liked hearing that from him. "Yes I am, why?"

"Would you fancy getting a drink down at Three Broomsticks? It'd be on me," Scorpius asked, not even caring that Neville was witnessing this too.

Albus was bit taken back but giddy himself, nonetheless, "Oh-uh-yeah, I'd love to."

Scorpius was practically beaming now, "Awesome! Wanna me up at eight o'clock?"

"That sounds perfect."

Scorpius left almost as quickly as he entered and Neville gave Albus a knowing look.

"What?" Albus questioned his godfather.

"Al, that's totally a date," Neville couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No way, it's just two mates having a pint."

"You keep telling yourself that," Neville repeated his earlier saying. "Then when you're back at his place shagging I can tell you 'I told you so.'"

Albus' eyes went wide, "Neville! Stop! You're practically my dad, you shouldn't be thinking those thoughts!"

••••

Scorpius had just gotten back from asking Albus to get drinks tonight and he was feeling extremely giddy. On his break he'd been talking to Catrin Knaggs trying to make sense of his feelings towards Albus and she convinced him to ask Albus out.

His students were starting to file into class and several of them noticed his unusually chipper mood.

"Professor Malfoy, you're in a good mood today," Sydnie Black commented, a smirk on her face.

"Is there something wrong with that?" their professor questioned.

"Well, no. We're just curious as to why."

"No reason," he lied, shrugging, knowing it was absolutely none of their business and that if they found out they'd just freak.

"Sounds fake, but okay," Sydnie's friend, Caroline replied.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and began the class, adverting their attention.

••••

_Albus was woken up by the sound of boys snickering. He turned over to bury his face in his pillow and realized the snickers were coming from both sides of his bed. A lump formed in his stomach and he felt it push up into his throat as he sat up._

__

_He hesitated in pushing his green silk curtains back but when he did he found they wouldn't move. He tried the other side and no luck._

__

_The giggles and snickers were further away now but continued as he felt his curtains all around and none of them would budge._

__

_Albus felt angry tears bubbling in his eyes as he grabbed an end and yanked on it._

__

_"Fuckin' fairy," he heard one of his dorm mates say before they all left._

__

_He pushed himself through the opening he made and stood up. He forced the curtains all the way open and realized they'd glued the edges of his curtains to his bed frame._

__

" _Are you okay?" He heard a quiet voice speak and his head shot up._

__

_Malfoy was standing there, a pitiful look on his face._

__

_"If you're not gonna help me just go away, Malfoy," Albus snapped._

__

_Scorpius didn't seem shocked by his harsh tone and Albus watched as the blonde kid vanished through the door._

••••

The end of the school year was nearing and the professors were trying to not let the students stress over tests become theirs. Fifth and seventh years were the worst around this time of year. 

Albus and Scorpius had gone on a few dates similar to their trip to The Three Broomsticks, but nothing crazy, and they definitely hadn't officially began dating. They were both busy and distracted by their work. Both were also unsure of how the other felt.

Albus approached Scorpius in the corridor, feeling like a school kid again, going up to his crush to ask him if he wanted to go to Hogsmead with him this weekend. 

"Oh hey Professor," Scorpius teased, "How's it going?" Albus fell into pace with him as they walked down the hall.

"You know, the usual," Albus shrugged. "I actually wanted to ask you - my brother is getting married in May, and I kinda need a date. Would you be interested?"

"Would I be interested in being your date?" Scorpius smirked, raising an eyebrow at the shorter professor.

"Uh yeah.." Albus tried not to let his nervousness show.

"Of course I'd be interested," Scorpius gave Albus a great smile which he returned, any nervousness he had vanishing. 

"Yay! Thank you," Albus gripped Scorpius' arm and bounced slightly from excitement. Scorpius chuckled and gave him a fond look. There was a brief moment where the two made eye contact and both glanced down at the other's lips before darting their gaze back to their eyes. 

For a fleeting moment Albus thought maybe Scorpius would kiss him, but flustered, they both turned away and kept walking. Albus let out a breathy laugh before going on about James and Kat.


	6. The Big Day

Albus walked into the teachers lounge to find Scorpius and Catrin talking. A few other professors were scattered around grading papers, or eating.

Albus quietly took the seat empty next to Scorpius, "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all," Scorpius replied as they both smiled welcomingly.

"I was just telling Malfoy here that he should really look into getting a house down in Hogsmead. It's much better than living in the tiny, cramped quarters here. Trust me, I did it for five years."

"Ohh," Albus curiously turned to the blonde, "Are you thinking about moving?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I always go back to the Manor during the summer, but it's too big for me to be living in it alone and I dread it's emptiness and darkness every time summer comes back around," he explained.

"I know how you feel," Albus nodded, "I usually go bunk with my cousin Rose in her tiny flat. She says I'm always welcome but I think she secretly hates it. And now she's got her fiancé living with her, I really don't think she wants me intruding anymore."

"That's perfect then!" Catrin cheered, "Scorpius said he'd be more interested in a house if he had someone to live with and split costs," she looked between the two expectantly. "Both of you don't have a solid place to live and both would like a roommate! Bam!"

Albus chuckled nervously, "That's kind of a big commitment... And we're not, like, dating or anything..." he added quietly. 

"I'd be down," Scorpius spoke hopefully.

Albus froze and his brain went fuzzy, not sure how to process this. "I mean, uh yeah we'd just have to discuss this more..."

Catrin nodded and pulled back her sleeve as if she was looking at a watch, only to reveal a empty wrist, "Well, would you look at the time? I better be off to class!" She gathered her things and bid the men goodbye. The two shared a confused look.

"I should probably be going too," Scorpius announced, slowly getting up to gather his things.

Albus sat awkwardly watching Scorpius leave, stuck with his thoughts and questioning himself on why he responded that way to the idea of living with him. He liked Scorpius a lot, in fact he probably definitely had a crush on him for Merlin's sake.

But Albus had never felt this strongly about someone before and didn't know how to deal with it.

••••

It was finally the big day. Well, James' big day.

Albus' family knew he was bringing a date but they didn't know who it was.

Scorpius could tell that Al was nervous about this and as they approached the chapel, he slipped his hand into Al's.

"Don't be nervous, Love -" Albus' insides melted, "- you said your parents know right?"

"Yeah, they know. But I've never had to introduce a guy to them before," he explained, "Especially-"

"Especially one with my last name?" Scorpius knowingly smirked.

"Yeah... that," Albus nodded. Scorpius merely squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. And I'm just a date right? It's not like I'm your fiancé or anything," he teased, getting a chuckle from Albus.

"You're right."

••••

The first person they stumbled upon happened to be Neville who helped calm Albus' nerves. He wiggled his eyebrows at Albus, obviously referring to Scorpius. Albus in return playfully punched his godfathers arm.

"You're making it weird!" Albus laughed.

"I'm not! What's weird is that it took so long for you guys to happen! You've been ogling each other for months!" Neville replied.

"Trust me, I've been trying," Scorpius joked, noticing Albus' cheeks turn pink. The two made eye contact for a moment and Albus turned away quickly out of embarrassment. "He's just so oblivious," Scorpius teased.

Neville chuckled, "Just like his father." He then pushed the two along. 

Before Albus could open his mouth to confront Scorpius about what he just told Neville, his sister came up to them.

She quickly embraced Albus with one arm, the other holding Claire.

"Hi Lily, hi Claire-bear," Albus greeted, poking Claire's stomach as he said her nickname, making her giggle.

"Al it's great to see you, you look so nice," Lily fondly tugged at his bowtie before catching Scorpius out of the corner of her eye. "Is this your date?" she cracked a knowing smile.

"Uh yes - Lily, this is my date, Scorpius. Scorpius this is my sister Lily, and her daughter, Claire," Albus stepped to the side to introduce them. 

"It's nice to meet you Lily, you have a beautiful daughter," the two shook hands and his compliment made Lily beam.

"Why thank you," she glanced over her shoulder briefly, "My husband is around here somewhere if you'd like to meet him - ah ha! Michael! Over here dear!"

Lily's husband approached and before Albus could introduce them, Lily spoke, "This is Albus' boyfriend, Scorpius."

Albus meekly protested, but no one seemed to notice him say, "Uh we're not actually boyfriends..." as the two started up a conversation.

"So do you teach at Hogwarts with Albus?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I teach History of Magic."

The two carried on for a bit while Albus sent his sister various looks across them, portraying how they're not boyfriends and she shouldn't have said that. Albus knew that she knew what he was trying to communicate but she was just playing dumb and shrugging and shaking her head.

Albus eventually pulled Scorpius away from the three.

"So we're just telling people we're boyfriends?" Albus practically gasped once they were out of ear shot from Lily and her husband. "I thought we agreed we're just dates?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I wasn't the one who introduced me as your boyfriend, that was your sister," he pointed out, a smile threatening to poke through his lips.

Albus became slightly flustered, knowing he was right, "Yeah, but what about what you told Neville?"

"That was all in good fun really, I figured he was safe to joke with since he sees us all the time," Scorpius hesitated for a moment, "Besides, do you not want to be boyfriends? I thought that's what we've been working towards these past couple months. And with all the dates, I figured we were practically there," Scorpius admitted, feeling kind of hurt and definitely confused at Albus' behavior. 

This took Albus back slightly. He'd never had a true boyfriend before, and here one was - a really good one at that - presenting himself to Al, and he was panicking. 

Albus frantically looked anywhere but Scorpius' face, "I-I guess I just thought this would've gone differently? The whole making this official thing? I also wasn't entirely sure how you felt..."

Scorpius nodded understandingly, "That's okay. We don't have to do it here or now if that's what you want." He gave Albus a reassuring smile, "I'm just your date for now, nothing more," Scorpius verified, recognizing Albus' anxiety.

Albus felt guilty now, but he still needed to think things through and see his mother's reaction to Scorpius first. 

"I'm sorry," he tried but Scorpius shook his head.

"It's totally fine, Love." Albus' insides melted again, and his guilt grew. Scorpius slipped his hand into Albus' again and squeezed, "Is it okay if I still do this though?"

Albus nodded, "Of course."

"Good," Scorpius smiled brightly down at him.


	7. The Aftermath

At the reception Albus drank a bit too much, and Scorpius was also drunk but not near as bad as Al. The two were dancing and enjoying each other, Scorpius occasionally helping balance Al as he stumbled. Albus held onto Scorpius' arms as he danced off beat, the two giggling and laughing together. 

James and Kat were dancing too, simply amused at the sight, having chose to only have a small amount of drinks in order to remember their night.

Most of the families had gone by now but James and Kat's friends were all still partying. Harry and Ginny also stayed, knowing they were going to have to help clean up the party. 

"I think I could get used to having Scorpius around," Ginny admitted, "He's a nice lad."

"Yeah?" Harry responded hopefully, "I think Al is really happy. I know he wants you to be happy for him."

Ginny nodded, "I know. I've never seen him act like he has today-"

"Well, he is pretty drunk right now," Harry pointed out.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well yes, but my point still stands... I think I never accepted that he was actually gay because I never saw him act on it so I couldn't believe it. But seeing how care free and happy he is with Scorpius... I don't know, it just made me think," she admitted quietly. 

"That's wonderful to hear," Harry reached across the table for his wife's hand. "You should tell him that though, tell him what you're thinking." They both shared and look and Harry chuckled, "Well not right now, obviously. Tell him when he'll remember."

"I just feel like I lost a lot of moments with him because I was being so close minded. Do you think he would've found someone sooner if it wasn't for me?" Ginny wondered.

Harry thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. He's always been able to make his own choices no matter what others think. That's how he even came out when he did."

Ginny nodded, knowing her husband was right. She watched the dance floor for a moment before turning back to Harry. "How do you feel about it being a Malfoy though?" a smirk played at her lips as she said it.

Harry chuckled, "That was a bit of a surprise, but he's clearly not like his father. If Al is happy, then I'm happy."

••••

_Albus woke up like normal, everything seemed pretty normal. Most of the boys had already gone up to breakfast, and there were a few stragglers like him who were still getting ready._

__

_However when he went to get his uniform out to get dressed he froze. His shirts and sweater were fine, but the drawer for his trousers didn't hold any trousers at all._

____

_He frantically dug through the drawer, only to find it full of skirts. No trousers or even shorts in sight._

_____ _

_He stood up, holding onto any anger for now. He held down the betrayed feeling in his stomach._

______ _ _

_"Hey, McCormack?" He called to his dorm mate who was dressing over by his bed._

_______ _ _ _

_"Yeh?" He acknowledged lamely._

________ _ _ _ _

_"Do you happen to know where any of my trousers have gone?"_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"Uh no. No idea, mate."_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus clenched and unclenched his fist. There was one person in the bathroom and one of the other was still sleeping._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He searched through his other drawers and in his chest with no luck._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once Anthony Cole left the bathroom, Albus asked him, but he was clueless too.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_By now breakfast was ending and people were definitely staring to head to their first class of the day. Albus was panicking. He tried transfiguring the skirts back into pants, but that didn't work because the bully had completely replaced them._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He put his uniform robes on and everything, but he kept his green plaid pajama pants on. He gathered his bag with his supplies, sucked in a breath, telling himself to be brave and quickly made his way to class._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As he walked into Transfiguration he was silently begging everyone to not look at him._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But of course, the second he entered the classroom he heard Alec Zabini's voice and immediately knew who had switched his trousers for skirts._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Look! Potter's not wearing any trousers! What? Didn't like your pretty skirt options?" He smirked evilly across the room at Albus. Hushed giggles and whispers erupted through the room of fourth year Slytherin and Ravenclaws._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus attempted to hide his flushed face as he made his way towards his desk that he shared with Scorpius Malfoy._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Mr. Potter," Professor Greenwood's voice cut through the snickering, "You know we have a dress code here, correct?"_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus stopped at he desk, "I am aware sir, but-"_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Greenwood shook his head, "No exceptions, do not return to my class until you can follow the rules."_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"But sir," Albus stammered, "Someone traded all my trousers for skirts, sir," he spoke quietly, obviously embarrassed._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Greenwood shrugged unsympathetically, "Then put on a skirt or figure something out." He gestured to the door._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus couldn't move. He wasn't about to wear a skirt. No way._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"What's wrong? I thought fairies loved wearing skirts!" Zabini's malicious voice called to Albus._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Anger boiled inside of Albus and he refused to even look at Alec. He pulled his bag back onto his shoulder and glanced at Scorpius next to him briefly. The blonde had his head ducked and he was fidgeting with his hands._

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus left the room knowing he wasn't going to come back._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

••••

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus stumbled over Scorpius' legs as they stepped into the hotel room they'd booked.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You drank way too much tonight," Scorpius shook his head fondly at Albus who was attempting to walk backwards as he stared Scorpius down.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You drank shit too," Albus tugged hard on Scorpius' tie as he stumbled. Scorpius quickly gripped Al's arm to steady him

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius laughed softly, "Look, you're a fumbling mess." He guided the other man towards the bed. Albus willingly sat down, pulling Scorpius between his legs, draping his arms lazily around the blonde's neck.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What are you doing?" Scorpius giggled as their noses brushed together.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus' reply was him pressing their lips together. The two kissed warmly for several moments until Albus leaned away, falling onto his back.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius, who was still definitely drunk himself, but suddenly distracted and excited, tossed his blazer off and moved to the bed. Albus followed him, and eagerly kissed him again. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two spent about ten minutes fooling around with each other. Both were fairly new to this, but neither cared or realized with the alcohol in them.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly Albus pulled away from Scorpius. He noticed Al's face go pale and his eyes widened, "Al, don't you dare-"

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus leaned over the side of the bed and hurled. Scorpius covered his face with his hands, not sure if he should laugh or vomit himself.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm sorry," Albus apologized weakly before vomiting one more time.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's okay, let's just get you cleaned up," Scorpius sighed, pushing himself from the bed. By the time he walked around the bed to Albus' side, the black haired lad was passed out asleep.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius cringed as he rolled Albus onto his side and made him comfortable, "You're so dumb," he mumbled before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He undressed Al, leaving his briefs and undershirt on, tossing his dress robes onto the chair, knowing it'd be uncomfortable to sleep in them, but wanting to respect Al's boundaries.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He cleaned up the vomit using his wand, knowing it'd just get worse, then undressed himself and crawled into the bed with Al. He fell asleep with an arm draped over Albus' side.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Opening Up

Albus woke up to an empty bed and in his drowsy, hung over state he just assumed that Scorpius had left him. Until he rolled over to see that the bathroom door was shut and realized he could hear the sound of the shower running.

He groaned and squinted at the sun that was slightly peaking through the curtains. He pulled the duvet over his face and tried to will himself back to sleep.

He could barely get comfortable before he felt his stomach groan and lurch and he bolted upright and straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to knock for Scorpius' sake.

He leaned over the toilet and hurled.

Scorpius, who had just about stepped out of the shower, stayed put. He really hated vomit, so he decided to avoid it. He could comfort Albus afterwards.

After Albus' stomach had stopped rejecting everything inside it, he mumbled a "sorry" to Scorpius and left the bathroom.

As Scorpius finished and stepped out into the room, he found Albus sat on the bed, slouched over, staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, fixing him a glass of water with his wand.

Albus accepted it and let out a sigh before he spoke, "Did we have sex last night?" He asked bluntly.

Scorpius st down on the bed next to him and brushed some hair from out of Al's eyes. "No, we did not. We only made out for a bit, then you threw up and passed out. Even if you hadn't passed out, you were way too drunk to be having sex in the first place," Scorpius explained.

"Yeah, I just have a blurry memory of kissing you and then I woke up with my clothes off so I just assumed..." Albus explained after downing the whole cup of water.

"Sorry, I took off your stuffy wedding robes, I figured you'd sleep better since I know you prefer to just sleep in your underwear." With a wave of his wand, Scorpius refilled the glass.

Albus' cheeks flushed slightly as he thought about the several nights the two spent in his quarters when he told Scorpius that not expecting him to remember or care. "Thanks," Albus paused as he took a sip of water, "So... what does this mean for us?" He asked, feeling like if he didn't say it, Scorpius wouldn't. He was too kind and not pushy enough to say anything until Albus explicitly said something about his feelings.

Scorpius sighed and gave him a look that Albus couldn't read. Albus thought his sigh almost sounded... annoyed? A puzzled look crossed the dark haired boys face. "I just wanna know how you feel is all..." Albus admitted, "It's okay if you don't want to be with me, I'm sorry if I forced myself on you last night. I get clingy and desperate when I'm drunk."

"I gathered. But isn't it obvious how I feel?" Scorpius asked, sounding a little bit hurt.

Albus was confused and didn't think replying, 'No,' was a very good idea. Scorpius picked it up though and continued.

"Albus, I've asked you out on several dates. I've made excuses to spend the night with you. I bring you tea almost every morning - hell I memorized how you like both your tea and your coffee. I wasn't the one denying that we were in a relationship when people asked. I stayed up till two AM babysitting you just to make sure you were safe and comfortable. I cleaned up your vomit, and I can't even stand vomit. I remember that you told me you'd like to travel to Munich, and that you think your family is boring and average. You have a knack for Muggle games, especially card games and you always have," Scorpius took a long breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. He held eye contact with Albus who seemed to be putting the pieces together as he spoke.

Scorpius softened his voice and continued, "I remember that night in our dorms when I accidentally walked in on you bawling your eyes out in sixth year. I was going to leave but then you just started ranting to me and screaming about how unfair life was for you and no one understood. You told me how lonely you felt, even though you had lots of friends because you felt that most of them just were friends with you cause you were a Potter. I told you that that wasn't true and that lots of people loved you and cared about you even if you don't know it. You cried into my shoulder and I had no idea what to do with myself, so I just sat there quietly and rubbed your back awkwardly until you stopped crying and went to sleep," Scorpius paused as he thought about what to say next. He fiddled with his fingers, not sure if he should look at Albus for his reaction or not.

"I remember that too," Albus spoke softly, "I try to block that out of my mind though. I think that was the time that I accidentally knocked Jax off his broom when I was going after the Snitch in a match, and so the guys cornered me and hexed me and kicked me, saying that I 'play too dirty' and 'you're supposed to knock the other team off their brooms, not your own', but 'I'm a Potter so I get whatever I want'," Albus explained, using a mocking voice when repeating what Alec spat at him.

"That's what happened?" Albus nodded. "That's awful, Al, you never told me that."

"I never told anyone. Besides, we weren't friends back then so why would I?" Albus corrected.

Scorpius shrugged sadly, "I dunno I guess. But back to my point - I really care about you Albus. I want you to be a part of my life right now and hopefully for a long time down the road. Obviously you haven't noticed my feelings for you though," he sighed. 

"I'm sorry I never realized... I think I was oblivious because I was scared," Albus admitted. 

"Why are you scared?" Scorpius wondered.

"Because during our Hogwarts years you stayed silent. You were never there to back me up when Alec would throw a hex or spit a derogatory word in my face. I just figured you hated me too, just because you never said anything. And then when you came out five years ago I was beyond shocked and mostly confused," he elaborated. Scorpius had a frown on his face and there was so much he wanted to say but didn't know where to begin.

"I was the confused one, and I was scared. I saw how they treated you and I saw how my dad talked about gay people and I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay for years and years. I never accepted it until I was out of Hogwarts, and then didn't build up the courage to come out until I was twenty one," Scorpius admitted. "My dad still isn't on board with it. He tries to ignore it and acts like I'm still going to marry a woman."

"My mum's the same," Albus said softly.

There was a long pause of understanding between the two and Scorpius was the first to break it.

"So what does this mean for us? Do you even like me like I care for you?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I care about you so much. I hope this means we can be together as boyfriends and as partners," he replied hopefully. 

"I like the sound of that," Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Albus' face turned into a massive smile and he leaned in for a kiss but Scorpius help up his hands.

"Woah, woah there, let's get your teeth brushed before you go kissing me. I don't want to be tasting vomit."

Albus laughed and stood up to head to the bathroom, "Alright, that's fair."


	9. Rumor Has It

_It was well past midnight and Harry was working away, writing up a report on his latest case when suddenly his office door burst open. Harry's youngest son ran in, tears streaming down his face._

__

_"What's wrong, Al?" Harry turned his chair and held open his arms as his fifteen year old collapsed into his chest, sobbing._

____

_"No one even likes me because I'm gay," he cried, his tears wetting his dad's shirt. Harry comfortingly ran a hand up and down his son's back. His heart broke for Albus. He knew it must be hard being openly gay in a community where it wasn't widely accepted, especially at such a young age._

_____ _

_"That's not true, what makes you think that?" Harry asked._

______ _ _

_Albus' breath shook as he tried to calm down enough to reply, "On the train back home, someone threw a dung bomb into my carriage and locked the door," he sobbed, "I almost passed out until Rose found me and helped me push the window open. Dad it was awful, it took her three different spells just to get the smell out if my robes."_

_______ _ _ _

_Harry held his son close, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Do people always treat you like this at school?"_

________ _ _ _ _

_Albus sniffled and shrugged, "Sometimes."_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_His dad knew he was lying but didn't want to pry. "Can you tell me their names?"_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"It's mostly Alec Zabini and his squad," Al answered quietly._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry frowned, "And who is all in his 'squad'?"_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The fifteen year old fiddled with his fingers, "Like Avery Lee... Jax Nott... Delaney Carrow... Gavin Flint..."_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Ah," Harry sighed, "I know those names. Their mothers and fathers were just the same."_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus' voice shook and cracked, "I just don't understand what they get from pushing me around like that."_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"They think they're superior to everyone and it's how they show their dominance. You just can't show them any weakness. Because I know you're not Albus, you're strong and you fight for what you want. I want you to fight for this, show them you're proud of being who you are and that no amount of bullying will change you."_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus stayed silent for a while, "It's not that easy, dad. It's hard to stand up for yourself when the whole school laughs at me when Zabini switches all my trousers for skirts and calls me a fairy in front of the whole class."_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"He did what now?" Harry suddenly became way more defensive._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“He hung all my trousers in the Great Hall and filled my drawers with skirts. Said I 'might as well wear a skirt too if I'm gonna be kissing boys like a little girl.'" Albus explained, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Al, this is awful, did you report this to anyone?"_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Well, Greenwood just barked at me to leave his class and not come back until I could find some pants that fit dress code when I showed up in my pajamas. So I left and didn't come back that day because I was so embarrassed."_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry rested his head in his head and pinched his temples in stress and tiredness. How could a teacher care so little about a student just because of his identity? Shouldn't the fact that he's a Potter make up for it at least? Harry thought selfishly._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"It's just really hard to be proud of myself when I feel like such an oddball out. Why do I feel like the first gay person ever on this planet? Can't I just be normal?" Albus ranted, his sadness turning into anger._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry paused for a moment and let his son get everything off his chest._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Do you know who else was gay?" He asked softly._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus went quiet, "Who?"_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Your namesake. Dumbledore. I actually just found that out recently," Harry gave his son a gentle smile as he watched the surprise and confusion tug at his face._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Wait, really? How do you know?"_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"McGonagall found a small chest of his things and decided I should be the one to have it. It contained a few love letters to and from another man. They dated way, way back though. There was also a journal with very vague entries but some discussed his sexuality," Harry explained._

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus thought for a moment, "That's actually pretty cool. And nice to know, if someone so loved and respected could survive being gay, then I guess I can too."_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry smiled widely, "Exactly. That's what I like to hear. You're more like your namesake than you ever thought now," he chuckled._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I bet that's the Albus curse," Al joked, "If you're named Albus, by law you have to be gay. You have no other choice," he laughed, obviously kidding._

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry laughed too, happy to see his son smiling again. "If those boys give you any trouble, don't be afraid to owl me. I'll be ready to throw some hands, as the kids say these days."_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Albus rolled his eyes, "Dad stop. Please. And I will try, I can't always promise though."_

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I understand," his dad nodded._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

••••

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was two weeks left of school when Albus and Scorpius returned from their wild weekend. They both had hard time being apart from each other and were constantly found in the other professors room during an off period. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Catrin Knaggs found them in Scorpius' classroom, Albus perched on his desk in a flirty stance, the two laughing and pink cheeked.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So boys," she spoke, confidently walking into the room, "Have you two thought about that house in Hogsmead?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Huh?" Albus turned his head towards her, a smile still on his face from what Scorpius just told him.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Buying a house together? My real estate agent was telling me that there's two current openings, a three bedroom and a twelve bedroom. I mean you can't go wrong with that you'd each get your own rooms either way," she gave a cheeky smile.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Pardon - a twelve bedroom house?" 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shrugged, "Well yeah, it's magically enchanted to have twelve rooms, but it looks like your average wizarding home on the outside."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"If we get a home together I really don't think we'll need eleven extra bedrooms," Albus laughed.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wait," Catrin's face lit up and she paused the conversation, "So you're admitting you'd share a room? I thought you two were 'just friends'."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius smirked and Albus' cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he realized what he said. He glanced over at his boyfriend of two days and tried not to giggle from giddiness. "Not anymore," he told her.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She fist bumped the air and did a silent cheer, "Finally, took you long enough!"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh shut it," Albus rolled his eyes fondly, "but we're not telling anyone, especially students," he warned.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well now you really don't have an excuse to not get a house!" She leaned on the desk as she continued to explain, "I'm telling you, this three bedroom house is adorable, you'd love it. My real estate agent said she could do a showing Wednesday night, are you down?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus bit his lip hesitantly and turned to Scorpius, "Are we doing this? We haven't even talked about it yet..."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Day two of our relationship and we're already discussing moving in together. Wow things sure do move fast when you're old," Scorpius joked. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh shut it, you're not old. Twenty seven isn't old. Besides, you guys would be so much happier if you lived off campus, I guarantee it. I'll tell my agent you're on for Wednesday?" She gave a hopeful look as she pushed away from the desk and headed towards the door.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fine. But we can't promise that we'll purchase anything," Albus sighed, "Just to look."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She cheered again just as the classroom door opened. Her back was to it as she faced the two other professors, "Albus and Scorpius are getting a house together! Whoop whoop!"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She watched as the color drained from the two men's faces, Scorpius' jaw dropped in slight disbelief and Albus' head fell into his hands.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What- ohhh..." She turned to make eye contact with Jeremiah, a Ravenclaw student. "Hey... dude," she gave him awkward finger guns.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey..." Jeremiah awkwardly replied before saying, "Did you just say Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy are getting a house together?" he asked hopefully.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, I definitely, certainly did in no way say that, because they are not telling anyone," she paused for a moment, "shit," she mumbled before slipping out of the room before Albus or Scorpius could hex her.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus sucked in a deep breath and jumped off the desk, "Jeremiah, my main man, my coolest student-" he rambled, "please don't tell anyone. You can't. You have to promise not to say a word about whatever you heard us talking about."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What? You mean like you two dating?" Jeremiah asked slyly.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes - ah shit no - NO, we're not... We're not dating," Albus said unconvincingly. He was now flustered and wanted Scorpius to take over, but his boyfriend was too busy laughing to himself. "I mean how we're getting a house together because we're definitely not right now - or - or ever," he tried to clarify.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeremiah held a knowing smirk on his face, "Then why would Professor Knaggs say that about you?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Because she wants us to, I don't know. Don't worry about it and just keep your mouth shut."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Or what?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus was taken back by this, "Or what, what?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"If I don't keep my mouth shut what will you do?" Jeremiah pushed, knowing the professor couldn't really do anything.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I-I," Albus stuttered, not able to think of anything on the spot, Jeremiah was too smart. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius stepped up towards the pair and handed the student a few bucks, "Here kid, just keep your mouth shut."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hush money?" Jeremiah questioned, "I'll only take that if you tell me the truth."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What truth?" Scorpius asked in a bored tone. He was a much better actor than Albus obviously.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"About you and Professor Potter. Are you really a thing or nah?"

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two professors shared a look and sighed. Albus let Scorpius speak, "No we're not, which is why we don't want you spreading rumors."

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeremiah paused for a moment, glancing between the two, "Eh, I don't buy it. Keep your money," he pushed Scorpius' extended arm away and turned to go find his seat. Other students had started filing in for class. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

By the end of the day the whole castle was buzzing with gossip and crazy rumors about Albus and Scorpius. The two were curled up in Albus' quarters pretending to ignore everything going on with their students and just enjoy each other. At least right now they were just rumors.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Childhood Home

As the owl's started entering the Great Hall, Albus watched his parent's owl swoop over the tables towards him. He gave the bird a chunk of his muffin and it flew off after dropping the letter.

Albus opened it and read, 

_'Al,  
I would like to invite you to invite you home for dinner this Saturday. Nothing fancy, just causal. There's something I want to talk to you about. Feel free to bring Scorpius if you'd like, he's always welcome at our house._

_All the love,  
Mum'_

Albus reread it again to make sure that his mum really was inviting Scorpius. He then leaned over to the blond next to him and handed him the letter.

Scorpius read it over and smiled, "That's sweet, would you like me to come?"

"Of course, but I just find it odd that my mother willingly invited you, my boyfriend. She's never been supportive of my sexuality," he explained.

"Maybe she's trying to be more supportive," Scorpius suggested hopefully.

"Highly unlikely," Albus sighed, setting the letter down and going back to his breakfast.

••••

"- and feel free to walk around the house by yourselves too," the agent gave a fake smile and held back in the kitchen with Catrin while Albus and Scorpius slipped back into the open bedroom to discuss.

"Are we actually doing this?" Albus asked. At first he was extremely hesitant, but after actually doing a tour of this quaint cottage in Hogsmead - that was about five kilometers from Main Street, so no curious students would seek them out on weekends - he was actually starting to fall in love with the idea. Who cared if they'd been dating for only four days, they were adults and could make their own choices. Besides, they'd practically been dating for a year anyways - if not two - with all the flirting they constantly did.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked, a hopeful smile playing at his lips.

Albus' heart fluttered at Scorpius smile and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought that this man was his now and he could kiss him whenever he pleased. He jumped slightly in excitement and stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together.

Scorpius chuckled as he stumbled slightly from the sudden extra weight on him and kissed his boyfriend back. "Is that a yes?" Scorpius asked after pulling away from the kiss, his arms still snugly around Al's torso.

"Yes, it's a yes," Albus smiled up at his boyfriend.

They left the room and told the agent that they were willing to buy the house. Catrin seemed happier than the boys at this news.

••••

Dinner was quite awkward. Scorpius and Albus kept giving each other knowing glances and trying not to laugh. Harry and Ginny were trying to be polite and make normal conversation but there was a stiffness in the air. Albus felt that his mum was being fake and nearly called her out until she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"So, Al," she started, "The reason I wanted you to come over is because I wanted to..." she sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Harry for support. With a half smile he gave a curt nod for her to continue. "I wanted to apologize."

Albus let his eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Apologize for what?"

"For not being supportive of you and your decisions," she explained. "I know I really struggled with coming to terms with your sexuality and I've made a lot of comments that were in the wrong and I'm sorry. I saw you at James and Kat's wedding and I realized how much happier you seemed with Scorpius by your side. I could tell that you two genuinely care about each other and I knew I needed to get over myself and just accept my son for who he is."

Albus could feel his eyes getting watery, "Really?" was all he could croak out.

She nodded, "Yes and I had some long, late night talks with your dad about it and he helped me understand how hard it must be for you. How hard it was for you in school, and that I shouldn't have been so selfish - and frankly childish - to not see that you were suffering. I regret not being there for you when you needed me most." They both had tears now and Albus couldn't help it.

He pushed himself out of his chair and pulled his mum into a tight hug, "It's okay, mum. I forgive you," he said, her shoulder muffling his words.

She shook her head, "No it's not okay. I was being close minded and stubborn," Al couldn't disagree with that. "You're so brave and strong and I'm proud of you for being yourself when it was hard. I admire you for that." She pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, I love you so much," Albus' voice wavered from the crying.

"I love you too," she replied and placed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Wine anyone?" Harry asked from the table, holding up a bottle in celebration. 

Albus let out a watery laugh and sat back down, "Sure! Why not?"

The rest of the night was a lot more relaxed, both because of the wine and because the stiffness was gone from the air.

"Mum, dad," Albus spoke. They had moved to the living room with their wine after dinner had finished. Albus and Scorpius were sat in the love seat and Al placed a comforting hand on Scorpius' thigh as the attention was brought to him. "Scorp and I have some important news..."

His parents perked up, "What's that?" Harry asked.

Albus glanced at Scorpius for assurance and his boyfriend smiled. "Well, we've decided to buy a house together."

His parents lit up, "How exciting!" Ginny beamed, "Tell us about it then."

"It's in Hogsmead, so we'll be able to stay there during the school year rather than in the cramped teachers quarters at Hogwarts," Scorpius explained.

"It's got three bedrooms, which seems like a lot but it's not very big. It's a really good price and it's got a huge back garden which is lovely," Albus continued. 

"Do we get to see it?" Harry wondered curiously.

"We won't get to move in until the fifteenth of June, so you're welcome to come by any time after that," Albus offered.

"We'd love that," Ginny replied.

As the night went on and it was getting late Harry popped the question, "Are you guys staying the night or headed back to Hogwarts?"

Albus turned to Scorpius expectantly, almost asking with his eyes what he wanted.

"I don't mind," Scorpius answered softly, directing at his boyfriend, "I don't have much besides grading going on tomorrow. Either way I'd love to see your childhood bedroom before we leave," he teased, giving Al a playful smirk.

Albus chuckled, "I forgot to give you a tour didn't I?" He sat up promptly and pushed himself off the couch. He held out his hand for Scorpius to take, "Come on then."

Scorpius chuckled and took his boyfriend's hand. Albus pointed out, "This is obviously the family room, and that's the kitchen and dining room where we ate. Through here's our library study area..."

Albus guided him through the room and out the second door, "Now we're in the front entry way. Upstairs is my mum and dad's room..." he explained as they got to the top of the stairs, "To the right is Teddy's room, then dad's office, and then James' room."

Scorpius was just smiling at his boyfriend the whole tour, he was adorable just guiding him around the large house. "Teddy's got his own room?" Scorpius wondered. He'd heard loads of stories about his second cousin but he'd never officially met the man until James' wedding a week ago.

"Yeah," Albus replied as he guided them up another, smaller flight of stairs, "He used to stay with us during the weekdays and his Grandma on the weekends so he needed his own space."

"Ah, makes sense," Scorpius replied, taking in the whole house. He loved it more than he'd ever thought he could love a home. That's what it was, even more than a house it was a home. It was rather large, but it needed to be - they had a large family. Everything was so warm and cozy, there were pictures scattered all over the walls of everyone at all different ages, laughing and smiling. Each room he'd peered in so far was so distinctly that person. It was beautifully lived in and nothing like the Malfoy Manor which was dark and cold and ancient.

Teddy's room had Hufflepuff banners and badges pinned on the wall along with a massive collage of pictures of him with his friends. James had Quidditch posters haphazardly placed around his walls and his first three brooms hung on one wall. 

"And now for the most important floor of the house," Albus spoke, "Here is Lily's room," he gestured to the first room on the left. Scorpius peered in to see a cluster of band posters, drawings and photos tacked to one wall. Her desk was nicely set unlike James' or Teddy's.

Albus then gestured across them to another door, "That's the guest bedroom, it's boring actually, but this room..." he put his hand on the last door, "this is where the magic happens," he said with a straight face.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend, "You're ridiculous," he pulled Albus into a quick kiss that Albus giggled into.

They pulled away and Albus opened the door, Scorpius gladly stepped in taking in the room.

"Now for my room tour, here is my bed, there is my wardrobe, and there is my desk," he joked, pointing to all the obvious items. Scorpius could tell that Al was in a good mood - a better mood than he had been when they'd arrived at least. "My room is basically the attic if you can't tell, I even have a small crawl space that I use as my secret room," he pointed to a three foot high, square doorway. They both ducked down inside and Scorpius soon saw it opened up to a nice little space. Al had two bean bags, an old muggle television and a small bookshelf inside. They each took a beanbag and smiled at each other.

"This is sweet," Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh I know," Al smirked, "If I get the smallest room in the house I at least get a wicked crawl space." 

Scorpius laughed, "Obviously a fair trade."

"Indeed. Teddy got the largest room, since technically he was the first child. Lily gets the next largest room since she's the only girl, then James, then I'm stuck with about two centimeters squared of space," Albus exaggerated, "Even dad's office - which is technically a bedroom - has more square footage than my room. Being a middle child blows."

"Well I love your room, and your house," Scorpius squeezed his boyfriends hand.

"You're just saying that," Albus gave him a look.

"No, I really love it. It's much more homey and lively than my childhood home. I adore it," he said honestly.

Albus smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Scorpius' lips. He loved doing that.

A few minutes later the boys found themself tangled in Al's full sized bed talking in hushed whispers and giggles.

"Did you know I lost my virginity right here?" Albus asked.

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, "To who?"

"Owen Hahn, do you remember him?"

"Yeah I think so. Ravenclaw, right? A year above us?" Scorpius wondered. Albus nodded. "He was pretty fit."

"It was pretty awkward and quick," Albus said honestly, "We dated for maybe a week, we were just horny sixth - and seventh - years." Scorpius chuckled in understanding. "What about you?"

"Hmm," Scorpius turned onto his back, away from Albus and stared at the ceiling, "I lost my virginity to Isla Mills. It was year six as well."

"Oh really? She seemed like a nice girl," Albus commented.

"She was," Scorpius agreed, "It was kind of awkward though and I didn't enjoy it that much. I thought maybe if I dated a girl I would stop thinking gay thoughts. That obviously didn't work," he chuckled, looking back over at Albus who had love and empathy filling his eyes.

"I lost my guy virginity to Matthew Holms, a guy I met while studying to get my teaching certificate. We dated for about four years," Scorpius admitted. He knew he didn't have to share this stuff with Albus but he felt safe and he knew Albus wouldn't judge.

"Wow," Albus breathed, "I didn't realize it was that long."

Scorpius nodded, "We were pretty serious. He helped me come out. My dad obviously wasn't too happy with that and I finished out my studies living with Matt, then I started at Hogwarts and things got rough because we couldn't see each other as often."

"That's understandable. Is your dad still not on board?" Albus wondered.

Scorpius shrugged, "He let me move back in in the summer but he's not completely over himself." Albus nodded understandingly and let his fingers trace over his boyfriend's chest as he let him just talk and open up.

"You know, I always knew something was different about me, and I knew I didn't fancy girls like other people but I never had a word for it so I never knew what was wrong. It wasn't until you came out in fourth year that I heard the word gay and realized, maybe that was me? I could like boys? But I battled with it for so long. I saw how my dad reacted to you coming out and I saw how the other guys reacted and I was terrified and confused. But I've always been thankful that you were braver than me because otherwise I think I'd still be battling myself in the closet," Scorpius admitted.

Albus frowned and let his hand caress Scorpius' cheek. Scorpius wasn't crying but Albus could feel his pain and sadness. Albus knew a similar pain very well.

"I didn't officially accept that I was gay until a year after Hogwarts, I finally told myself that I was gay and it felt so relieving and then I met someone and I felt like my life was finally starting to look up. My father of course knocked that sense of security back down a few steps," he sighed and looked back over at Albus and his heart filled up with warmth, "But now I feel secure again. I've never loved someone like I do you Al, there's no way to describe the love I feel with you."

Albus wasn't sure what to say so he just leaned over and kissed him. They kissed for several long moments, just taking each other in and giving the other all their love.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door, they pulled apart and Harry stepped in, "So have you two decided if you're staying the night?" he asked innocently, smiling at the boys.

"I think we're staying dad. Thanks," Albus smiled back and Harry gave a thumbs up and nodded before shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think your parents know that you got up to such scandalous things in this room?" Scorpius teased after Harry left.

"I think they can assume... I never outright told them though," Albus chuckled, "They've definitely caught Teddy doing stuff though, it's hilarious. Teddy constantly had Victorie over and they were always caught feeling each other up in various rooms of the house."

"That's great," Scorpius laughed. 

"No, it's terribly awkward for everyone involved. Who wants someone who's practically their brother snogging their cousin?" Albus asked rhetorically, letting a laugh slip at Scorpius' amused face.

"Your family is wild," Scorpius replied fondly. He then leaned closer to Al and pressed their foreheads together.

Albus let his eyes flutter shut as he pressed their lips together. He propped himself up on his right elbow and rested his left hand on the other side of Scorpius's head as they kissed. Al smoothly slotted his leg between Scorpius', pressing his front to Scorpius' hip.

The blonde held onto the side of Al's face, letting his fingers tangle in his messy hair. They continued to kiss deeply, their eyes sealed shut as they put their whole bodies into it. Scorpius moved his hands to Al's hips and hoisted him all the way onto his lap, so his boyfriend was now straddling his hips.

Scorpius rocked his hips up slightly and Albus let out a small moan into their kiss at the contact. 

"You're so beautiful," Scorpius sighed, his eyes flicking open as Al left the kiss, their faces still a centimeter apart. Scorpius moved his hands from Al's hips to his face and held him there while he admired his soft skin and soft green eyes and the way his dark hair was almost falling in front of his eyes.

"Stop," Albus mumbled, pushing himself into the crook of Scorpius' neck to leave a few teasing kisses.

"I'm serious," Scorpius replied, letting his hands fall back down to Al's torso then let them slip under his shirt to feel his warm tan skin.

Albus took this as an invitation to keep kissing his neck. He let his teeth softly scrape his pale skin before licking a line up to his jaw. This got a big reaction from Scorpius. The blonde arched his back and gripped onto the bare skin of Albus' back.

Al smirked into his neck and continued to play around with the sensitive skin on his neck and collarbones while Scorpius rocked their bodies together softly. 

The two went on with that for a while until they tired themselves out. Still fully clothed, they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other close in Al's small childhood bed.


	11. Calm Down Professor

_Scorpius walked down the small back stairway that led to the kitchens, rather than the main grand marble staircase, to breakfast. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and hesitated on taking the last step as he heard his father ranting loudly in the dining room._

__

_He mumbled a 'good morning' to their house elf who was working away in the kitchen, and stepped into the dining room. His father didn't even greet him, he was so fueled with anger. Scorpius didn't like this much grumpiness in the morning._

____

_"-can you believe Potter would raise his son to be such an abomination? That's completely unnatural and for him to openly support Albus - dreadful name by the way. Only Harry would burden a child with that title. This is just outrageous, no real wizard is gay. It's never been heard of before! I swear if my son was homosexual I'd disown him. The blood line would be completely lost - such a waste," the elder Malfoy steamed on._

_____ _

_Scorpius quietly helped himself to breakfast. He was unsure of what his dad was going on about until he glanced at The Prophet that was sprawled out in front of them._

______ _ _

_Across the front in bold black type read; 'Albus Severus Potter: GAY'._

_______ _ _ _

_Scorpius' head filled with confusion and curiosity. He wasn't even entirely sure what gay meant, but it seemed to upset his father quite a bit. Although, most things in The Prophet regarding the Potters upset his father._

________ _ _ _ _

_Scorpius was about to open his mouth and ask what this all meant but Draco's ranting answered it for him._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"-a man fancying another man is preposterous. Simply outrageous. How could a fourteen year old boy possibly know who he wants to marry? I guarantee he'll grow out of this ridiculous phase," he huffed, finally pausing long enough to take a big drink of tea._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Scorpius remained silent for the rest of breakfast, his mind racing with hundreds of different thoughts. Boys could love boys? That was a thing? Why was that so outrageous to his father? It didn't seem like that much of a crime... What if he liked boys like that? How would his father react to that?_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

••••

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright class!" Albus tapped his wand loudly on the board to gather their attention, "It's the last week of class. You've got your O.W.L.s. creeping up on you fast, so I'm no longer gonna be talking about any Sex Ed. That's not important anymore, and I know you're all so disappointed," he said sarcastically.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But Professor!" A student named Charles spoke up, waving his hand in the air, "You never taught us about gay sex!" said boldly, obviously trying to embarrass Henderson, or even Albus. "We heard all about dumb STD's and how babies are made but not that!"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus faltered, he wanted to teach about it to raise awareness and educated them, but it wasn't in the curriculum and he didn't want to embarrass Henderson. He really didn't want angry parents owling him and McGonagall asking why the 'gay agenda' was being forced on their kids. Sex Ed was already controversial enough.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We didn't really have time for that and I really didn't want to make Henderson uncomfortable if he didn't want us to speak about it," the professor replied.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh that's right, we wouldn't want our little fairy to be uncomfy," Charles responded in a whiny, mocking voice.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus' heart nearly stopped at the word. His stomach lurched and anxiety shot through his whole body. In his head he hear Alec Zabini's voice shouting it down the hall at him and spitting it at his face. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus firmly pointed to the door, "Out. Get out of my classroom right now." The slight PTSD he'd experienced just there triggered his fight or flight responses, usually he acted on the flight part, but this time it wasn't directed at him so he was going to fight back.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?" Charles asked lamely, "What'd I do?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus was fuming, "You will not say those things in my classroom or anywhere near me. I said get out."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Charles rolled his eyes and groaned as he grabbed his things, obviously not aware of how awful the word was. "I just said 'fairy'. Everyone says it all the time so I'm sure he doesn't mind," he walked past Henderson's desk, "Right mate?" an evil smirk crept onto his face as he ruffled Henderson's hair a bit too aggressively for it to be chummy.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus saw Henderson cringe and try and dodge Charles' hand and his heart hurt for him. "Well I mind, Charles. That is a hurtful word and I know Henderson would appreciate it you stopped calling him slurs like that. Now wait out in the hall until I can take care of you. You're disrupting my class," he replied sternly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The whole class was silent as Charles stomped out.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus gathered himself back up and pushed back his anger as her gave the class their assignment. Once everyone was working with their partners and practicing the spells, Albus pulled Henderson aside.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you okay? Does he bother you like that a lot?" Albus asked.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henderson shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "Sometimes I guess. They don't hurt me or anything physical, so I'm okay."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"They? Who's they?" Albus pushed. He didn't even want anyone else going through what he went through in school.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Charles, Sammy, and Cass mostly," they just call me 'fairy' and 'the gay' and making gross kissing noises around me," Henderson admitted.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And they fake moan and pretend to ask for a dick up their bum, Albus mentally finished. He knew the drill. The professor sighed, "I'll talk to them. I want you to report it to me though, if it ever happens again. I know we only have a week left but from now on, until you graduate, tell me. I want to help you. I've been in your shoes and I know it's no fun. Come to me if you need anything, or even Professor Malfoy, he'll understand too."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Henderson nodded unconvincingly, "Okay, Professor."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus sent him back to his partner and then stepped out into the hall.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Charles was slouched against the wall, his bag strewn on the floor and his wand spinning between his fingers.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What're you gonna do? Snap my wand?" he challenged dumbly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus sternly crossed his arms over his chest and held his head up, and although Al was quite short, he was still a good foot taller than Charles and he used it to his advantage. "No, but I'm taking twenty house points from Ravenclaw, and you're getting a detention with me every night at six for the rest of the year. I do not tolerate any homophobia or bullying of any type, what so ever. It was comments like you made in there that made me loathe my school years and I will not let you take that away from any of my students," he ranted and Charles' eyes went wide.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Calm down Professor," he muttered, "I get it."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But I don't think you do, so I'll see you in my office at six. Don't show your face in my class until then," Albus' robes flipped out as he turned on his heels to go back to his class. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

••••

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus buried his face into Scorpius' chest, still in his teaching robes, "I don't wanna sit with that kid for forty five minutes. Why did I do this to myself?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius softly nudged Al's forehead with his nose before saying, "It's for the best. He needs to learn."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus leaned back from Scorpius' chest to look at him, his hand resting softly on the other side of his chest, "Yeah but I don't know if I can do it. I just kept having flashbacks to Zabini spitting stuff at me when he'd say those things."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But you're stronger now. You can handle it, I know you can. Do you remember how well you dealt with Zoya last year? After we talked her down from the Astronomy tower? That was one of the scariest nights of my life, I thought we were gonna loose a student but you got up there and you held her hand and talked to her - I don't know what you told her - but you changed her mind and saved her life that night," Scorpius reminded him gently. "By going into your office and talking to Charles, you're saving Henderson's life. Think about how much you needed someone like you at his age. Hell, I needed someone like you at that age. You're good with words and you’re good with people, you can do this," Scorpius assured and Albus felt his heart just grow and grow with love for this boy. He pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you," he whispered, "I think I really needed to hear that." 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course," Scorpius smiled, "hey, wanna hear some good news?"

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Always," Albus smiled back.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, good news for me and bad news for you," he smirked playfully.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus chuckled, "Just tell me."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I got Head of House for next year."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus' eyes lit up and he threw his arms around the taller man's neck, "Yay! I knew you would," he kissed Scorpius' cheek several times, "You deserve it babe."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thanks," Scorpius laughed, squeezing him back. "I just hope you're not mad that you didn't get it."

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Albus rolled his eyes, "Don't even fret it. I knew you'd get it all along, I just wanted to put in a bit of competition," he winked.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Scorpius fondly shook his head and captured Al in a sweet kiss. They made out for a couple short minutes before Albus pulled back and glanced at the clock nearby. "I should go now, I want to be there before Charles gets there," he sighed.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, go. Whoop his arse," Scorpius teased, tapping Al's bum as he walked away. Albus playfully swatted him then slipped through the door.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Their First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild smut warning, nothing too graphic

Albus and Scorpius were sat at a table in Three Broomsticks with Lily and her almost-two year old daughter, Claire. Yesterday had been the last day of term, but the Professors still had three more days to wrap up any grading, and for people like Scorpius and Albus, to move their belongings out of the teacher quarters.

Today was the first day that the men would be allowed to start moving into their new home in Hogsmead. Lily was there to help them set up and go furniture shopping. They were now currently on their 'lunch break', and Claire was stuffing chips into her face, obviously being pushed around in a cart was a lot of work.

"I think you'll be happy with that mattress, Micheal and I have one of that brand and it does wonders," Lily commented between bites of food.

"I think the only problem we'll have is deciding between the navy duvet and the black and grey stripped one," Scorpius replied, a fond smile on his face.

Albus smiled at his boyfriend, his heart warming and stomach flipping at the thought of sharing a bed with him, "Definitely the navy one."

Scorpius shook his head, "At least we don't need one for a while. It's blazing hot out anyways, we'd just kick it to the floor," he took a drink before offhandedly adding, "The grey and black one matches our sheets better."

"Mum and dad are gonna want to stop by soon, how much longer till you get access to the keys?" Lily wondered as she helped Claire take a drink from her sippy cup.

"We were told at two, which is-" Albus waved his finger, conducting wandless magic, to see the time quickly, "-twenty minutes from now."

Lily shrugged, "That's not bad, we could walk around and check out the shops until we get the okay to come," she suggested.

The four of them walked aimlessly around Hogsmead until the clock turned to two and they made their way through the town to Albus and Scorpius' new home. Fortunately the process was swift and they were given the keys without much hassle. 

Scorpius pushed the front door open and little Claire was the first to wobble her way inside. Albus made a move to pick her up but she giggled and ran off down the hall. Scorpius watched fondly as his boyfriend played so lovingly with his niece.

Lily noticed his fond staring, "Would you ever want kids?" She asked softly, knowing Albus couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I've always thought I'd have maybe one or two. Obviously I love kids, hence me becoming a professor, but I don't actually know if I'd make a good dad. Especially at the younger age. I can deal with eleven and up..." he sighed.

Lily nodded understandingly, "If it counts, I think you'd make a lovely father. Claire likes you enough," she teased. "I know Albus has always wanted to be a dad. He's talked about it for ages and he always loved playing house with me as kids. He was the mum of course."

Scorpius chuckled at the thought of a young Albus holding a plastic baby doll and cradling it in his arms.

••••

The new couple was finally alone. Their place wasn't put together, boxes still scattered the place but they didn't seem to care. They were sprawled out on their new bed, in their fresh new sheets.

Scorpius beamed up at his boyfriend, the latter laid out on his back, his hands behind his head. Scorpius had an arm lazily tossed over his chest, "How crazy is it that we've been dating for two weeks and now we've already got our own place?"

"It's pretty crazy, but I've never been happier," Albus admitted, lifting his head up slightly to connect their lips for a moment. Scorpius responded with more passion than Al had expected but he wasn't going to complain.

Scorpius moved his arm that was draped over Al's chest so he could cup his boyfriend's cheek in his hand as he deepened the kiss. Albus let his hands roam down to Scorpius' hips, helping him guide his body between his legs.

Albus wrapped his legs around Scorpius' torso to keep him close and the blond let out a shuttered breath and pulled back from their kiss, "Fuck, you're really hot, Al."

Albus softly giggled, pressing his nose into Scorpius' neck before placing a few tender kisses on his soft skin.

"It feels good with your legs around me like that," he hummed.

"Oh really?" Albus' voice went up an octave, "I think it'd feel even better if I took this off," he pushed his hands underneath Scorpius' shirt and pulled the hem up and Scorpius quickly helped him get the shirt off. It was tossed to the floor and forgotten. 

"It's only fair now..." Scorpius spoke as he made his own work of Albus' shirt.

"Oh wow," Albus breathed as he let his hands trail down Scorpius' toned chest.

Scorpius' cheeks flushed slightly, "Oh shush, it's not anything you haven't seen before."

"I know, but you always amaze me with your beauty," Albus replied, his hot breath tingling Scorpius' neck. He then proceeded to leave hot kisses up and down his neck and jaw, going to work with the sensitive skin there. He knew to keep going when he felt Scorpius' breathing hitch and his body squirm in response to his teeth lightly scraping the extra soft spot where his jaw met his neck. Albus smirked against his skin before nipping a bit harder and sucking on the extra sensitive spot. Scorpius gasped and pressed himself hard against his boyfriend, flooded with a bit of pain but mostly pleasure.

Albus pulled away almost too quickly, "Did that hurt?" He asked softly, titling his head so he could have a better view of the blond's face.

"No, it was really hot," Scorpius assured him, "Keep going."

"You don't mind if I leave a mark?" Albus hesitated.

"I don't have to stand in front of a class full of teenagers any time soon, do I?" He teased and Albus took that as an okay.

Albus pushed his hand through Scorpius' soft blonde hair and dove right back into his neck, now more determined than ever to make his mark. Scorpius reacted beautifully to Albus' mouth and he ended up leaving three bruises on his neck and collarbones alone before moving on.

Scorpius took his turn in kissing Albus and let his mouth trail wet kisses down his chest and torso until he got to Albus' trousers. He made quick work of them and tossed them onto the floor where he'd tossed their shirts a few minutes before.

"Do you mind?" Scorpius nearly whispered, glancing up at Albus through his lashes as he let a few fingers slip between Al's waist band of his boxers and his warm skin.

Albus shook his head, his face was flushed and hot, and his fringe was sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Go ahead," he barely whispered, eagerness written on his face.

Scorpius continued to strip Albus, then quickly undressed himself. Albus grabbed at him, his fingers clinging to his hot pale skin. Scorpius leaned back over Al, ducking his head next to his ear and whispering compliments about how hot he was. Albus squirmed underneath his boyfriends weight, and attempted to pull him closer, his hands digging into his back.

"Tell me what you want," Scorpius let his teeth pull on Albus' ear lobe, making his breathing hitch and his hips thrust up at Scorpius.

"I want you," Albus practically whined and Scorpius had to take a deep breath as he felt all the blood rush to his crotch at the sound.

••••

As the morning sun slipped through the cracks of the blinds, Scorpius shifted in bed, tossing an arm over Albus' torso.

The dark haired man was definitely still asleep, but Scorpius wanted to wake him up with hundreds of kisses so he could shag him again. He refrained however, knowing that Albus would be grumpy if he was woken up too early.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. Albus was stirring and shuffling in the sheets, and the second he felt his face resting on Scorpius' chest he hummed happily and stopped writhing about.

Scorpius let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around him, "Good morning handsome," he pressed a light kiss to the top of Albus' head, earning another satisfied hum from him. 

The couple laid there for several moments, just breathing each other in and waking up slowly. Their comfortable silence was broken by Albus who lifted his head and pecked Scorpius' lips briefly, "Hey babe," he mumbled, brushing their noses together, "Do you wanna go for round two?"

A smirk spread across Scorpius' face and he pressed a hard kiss against Al's lips, making him giggle slightly, "I was just going to ask that," he mumbled back.

Albus' eyes lit up with desire and he kissed Scorpius one more time before pushing himself down his torso to kiss his naked hips and stomach. Scorpius let his fingers thread through Albus' messy hair.

After Albus went down on Scorpius, and they tiredly grinded on each other, they lay in their hot sticky sheets, breathing heavily and giggling softly to each other.

"We should probably shower," Albus suggested. "Would you like to join me?" He winked.

"That would be so lovely," the blond sighed, "But I think I want to lay here for a bit longer."

"That's fair," Albus nodded. Scorpius opened his arms for Albus, and the latter happily fell into him.

However, before they could get completely comfortable, they heard the doorbell ring. Albus groaned in annoyance but didn't make any move to get up.

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his now gross hair, "That's probably my parents... They said they were going to stop by with some housewarming gifts... I didn't think they'd be here so early though."

Albus finally pushed himself up and the doorbell rang again, twice this time. They both climbed out of bed and tried to find clean clothes, but everything was still packed away in boxes. The first one they could get to was Albus' things. He quickly grabbed two t-shirts, a pair of sweatpants and some sport shorts. Scorpius simply pulled on the black sweatpants and called it good. Albus, who technically would be meeting his boyfriends parents for the first time, opted to put the shirt on and quickly followed Scorpius downstairs.

Albus was right behind Scorpius as he opened the front door. 

"Hello, mum and dad," Scorpius greeted happily, giving them each hugs before he turned to introduce Albus.

"This is Albus Potter, my boyfriend. I'm sure you know of him."

The Malfoy's eyed him carefully as they shook his hand. He felt like he was being judged harder than he'd ever been before. He was dreading the fact that he was wearing muggle sport shorts and a lousy t-short, when they both were dressed in nice, sleek robes.

"The Cannons?" Albus saw a small smirk form on Draco's mouth and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

He quickly looked down at his shirt, "Oh, uh yeah... I just... my uncle - he," Albus stuttered, not feeling any more confident in his clothing. 

"There's worse," Is all Draco said before winking and turning around to follow his wife into the unfurnished kitchen area.

The young couple shared confused looks, Scorpius even whispered, "What the fuck was that? My dad hates the Cannons!"

Albus shrugged helplessly, "This is awful."

Scorpius merely nodded in agreement before taking Albus' hand and dragging him after his parents.

Astoria was looking around the room skeptically, "When will you be getting your furniture?" She had a judgy look on her face and Albus worriedly bit his lip. 

"It's supposed to arrive within a few days mum, don't worry," Scorpius explained, then turned to Albus and mouthed, 'She hates it,' while biting back a laugh and Albus had to cover his own mouth with his hand to keep from laughing out loud. 

"We've got a couch, a kitchen table with chairs and a few other big things coming. Al's sister helped us go shopping," Scorpius turned back to his mum.

"Hmm," She hummed and Albus couldn't tell if it was an approving hum or not. "I'll hire a decorator for you."

The boys gave each other wide eyed looks, "Um, mum, we're just fine without one. We don't want anything fancy and crazy. We just want it to feel like us - like our own home."

She furrowed her brow and Scorpius saw her eyes train on his neck for a little too long and then suddenly remembered the hickies that he let Albus put there. He decided to not call attention to it right now. "No, no, you need one," she insisted, "Trust me. You'll thank me later."

"Mum, really - we're fine," Scorpius sighed, letting his hand move up and cover his neck as if he was casually scratching his neck or something, hoping his dad hadn't noticed yet, but knowing he probably had.

This was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end this soon. Thoughts? I will probably do a epilogue thing at the end but I'm kinda done with this book. Unless you guys want more I could probably do more idk... let me know i can't really tell if people are liking this book or not


End file.
